Neglected and Loved
by Lost and Forever Damned
Summary: Humphrey and Lilly are both feeling neglected when Kate and Garth are becoming more busy day after day and week after week and now the two Omegas turn to each other and begin to hang out more... (Short love story)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! Welcome to my new story "Neglected and Loved" I hope you all enjoy this story! And about that retirement thing, it was just a real stressful night. I felt like I should have vented instead of saying I was retiring. But anyway, I am not retiring, but I am cutting back on my M rated stuff. So most of my planned M rated stories and my current M rated story are officially being cut, I am going to start writing for K-T stuff, but I will write M rated stuff once in a while, I am just going to cut back on it for a while. So anyway! Here is chapter 1 to my newest short story "Neglected and Loved!" **

**Enjoy! :D**

HUMPHREYS POV

"I sit down in my den looking down at Kate sleeping waiting for her to wake up"

"I start tapping my paws on the floor and singing songs to myself"

"I look outside and I notice it is a perfect day to play and relax! Sunny day, no clouds and warm weather! What else could make this day better?" I ask myself while thinking about the weather

"I then see Kate starting to open her eyes"

"I start smiling and wagging my tail"

"She starts getting up stretching and yawning"

"Good morning, Humphrey!" She says to me hugging and nuzzling me

"Good morning, Sweetie!" I say hugging and nuzzling her back

"So, do you want to go outside and play for a while?" I ask her wagging my tail faster

"I then see her flattening her ears and looking down"

"I am sorry, I am going to be really busy today…" She says softly

"Oh…" I say stopping my tail and lowering my ears starting to become sad

"I promise I will try and make it up to you… "She says smiling hugging me

"Alright…" I say smiling and hugging her back

"I actually have to leave now… I will see you later today…" She says

"Alright, I love you…" I say

"I love you too…" She says walking out

"I fall down on my stomach and lay down flattening my ears, already bored out of my mind"

"I sigh in disappointment"

LILLYS POV

"I sit up waiting for Garth to wake up"

"I start playing with the tuft of hair in front of my face and I howl quietly to myself"

"I then see Garth starting to wake up opening his eyes"

"I gasp in suprisement and I start to smile"

"He then starts to get up"

"Good morning my little Turtle…" He says smiling nuzzling me

"Good morning Handsome…" I say smiling nuzzling him back

"So what do you want to do first? Play tag? Charades? Hide N Seek?" I ask wagging my tail

"I am sorry, Lilly… I have a lot to do today…" Garth says lowering his ears and looking down

"Aw, really?" I say in disappointment lowering my ears and stopping my tail

"Yeah…." He says frowning

"I will try and make it up to you… I promise…" He says smiling nuzzling me

"Ok…" I say softly smiling nuzzling him back

"I have to go now…I love you Sweetie! I will try and be home early…" He says licking my cheek

"I love you too, Handsome!" I say to him as he walks out

"I sit down and sigh in disappointment"

"I sit down thinking to myself until something finally hits me"

"I wonder what Kate and Humphrey are doing…" I ask myself walking out of my den and towards theirs

HUMPHREYS POV

"I wonder what Lilly and Garth are doing…" I ask myself walking out of my den and towards theirs

"A butterfly then flies in front of me"

"Why, Good morning Mr or Ms Butterfly!" I say smiling as it flies around me

"It then lands on my nose"

"I sneeze a few seconds later blowing it off of me"

"I then run into Lilly on the way towards there den"

"Hey Humphrey!" Lilly says smiling

"Hey Lilly!" I say smiling

"Where is Kate?" She asks

"Doing Alpha stuff…" I say chuckling a bit

"Where is Garth?" I ask

"Same thing…" She says giggling a bit

"So that makes two of us I guess." I say chuckling

"Yes it does…" Lilly says giggling

"Say, while they are doing "Big bad Alpha stuff" Lilly says in a deep voice giggling afterwards

"Why don't we hang out?" She asks

"That sounds great!" I say smiling

"What do you have in mind?" I ask

"Usual Omega stuff, games and just relaxing…" She says smiling

"Sounds good to me! Beats being at home doing nothing…" I say chuckling

"Come on, let's go to The Meadows…" She says smiling

"Alright…" I say smiling

"We then start to walk off towards the Meadows not far from my den"

(End of Chapter 1)

**So how do you guys like this story so far? :P so I really hope all of you will enjoy this short story like my other short story. But anyway, leave a review on your thoughts of this story so far! I would love to see some feedback on how I am doing! It helps me a lot! By the way if you were a reader for my M rated content and you are wondering why I am cutting back… Well its because those "Reportable Offense" guys are after me again but this time for two stories, and apparently they have the power to get rid of stories, so I am actually going to have to end my M rated career. But whatever… Anyway!**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! Here is chapter 2! Credit to**** my best friend ****RexieCakes for ideas for this story! :D **

**Enjoy! :D **

HUMPHREYS POV

"We then reach the meadows and I look around and I see flowers of all types all over the place and a big patch of grass we can run around on"

"Man I love this place…" I say

"Mhm… So what do you want to do first?" Lilly asks

"I will let you decide…" I say

"Hmm…" Lilly says

"She then falls on her back and waves her legs and arms in the air"

"What am I?" She asks swaying her arms and legs everywhere on the floor on her back

"Uhhh…" I say scratching my head

"You got me… I don't know…" I say chuckling

"I'm a turtle who fell and can't get up! Dummy…" She says giggling

"Ohhh… That was a good one…" I say

"Ok... What am I?" I ask falling to the ground on my stomach with my eyes shut

"Turtle Roadkill?" She asks

"Close… Just take out the Turtle…" I say chuckling getting up

"You are good at charades" I say chuckling

"I get that a lot…" She says giggling

"What next?" I ask

"Let's go take a walk in the woods for a little…" She says smiling

"Alright" I say following her as she starts walking towards the forest surrounding the meadow

"So, why aren't you with Kate?" Lilly asks me

"Well, I woke up and I waited for her to wake up so we can play and mess around, and she said she was going to be "Busy" and I was disappointed and then she to left to go do Alpha stuff…" I say softly

"Wow really? I did the same thing!" She says

"Really?" I ask

"Yeah, but then he left and then I thought of you guys and I decided I would go pay you and Kate a visit, but she left you for the day, so hey! Were both Omegas we should hang out!" Lilly says smiling

"I agree…" I say

"I look on the side of me and I notice Lilly's tuft of her covering her eye as always"

"Lilly…" I say

"Yeah?" She asks

"Your eyes… They are beautiful…" I say smiling

"Oh… Thank you…" She says smiling

"Let's go back to the meadow and play Hide N Seek…" Lilly says smiling

"Sounds great…" I say smiling following her

"So who is it?" I ask as we reach the meadow

"You…" She says poking my nose giggling

"Alright…" I say chuckling putting my paw over my eyes

"I then hear her running away"

"1…2…3…4...5...6…7…8…9…10!" I say taking my paw off

"Ready or not here I come!" I shout

LILLYS POV

"I hide behind a rock next to the river that is by The Meadow"

"He will never find me here…" I say giggling

HUMPHREYS POV

"I start walking through the forest looking in places she might be"

"I look behind a big tree"

"Nope…" I say after I see that she isn't there

"I start walking towards the tall grass in the meadows"

"I run through it quickly and not being able to spot her"

"Not in there…" I say

"Wow, this girl is good at having fun…" I say smiling

"I then walk over towards the stream next to the meadow"

"I then see a big rock and I go over to it and I stand on top of it"

"I look around and I see a big forest and a human road"

"Wow…" I say looking around

"Some view…" I say

"I then hear a giggle" 

"I look down and I see Lilly"

"Found you!" I shout playfully jumping down from the rock but I land on top of her instead

"She gasps and starts blushing"

-Not a bad thing by Justin Timberlake plays-

"She starts smiling and looks at me"

"Wow… Lilly, you are very beautiful…" I say smiling admiring her eyes and beautiful body

"You are very… Handsome…Humphrey…" She says blushing smiling

"She then raises her face towards mine as we rub noses and nuzzle each other passionately"

"I nuzzle her back and kiss her passionately"

"I love you, Humphrey…" She says smiling at me

"I love you too, Lilly…" I say nuzzling her smiling

"I know I won't feel Neglected with you, but I would feel loved…" She says smiling

"I agree…" I say smiling nuzzling her

"Why didn't I notice you before…?" She says pulling me closer nuzzling me

"Why didn't I notice you either…?" I say kissing her passionately

"I grab her hips kissing her very passionately"

"She starts giggling and bucking her hips back and forth"

"Come on…Let's go play some more…" I say getting off of her

"So what do you want to do now?" I ask

"She then licks my face"

"Your it…" She says running from me giggling

"Oh game on…" I say running after her

(End of Chapter 2)

**So how do you guys like this story so far? So again, credit to my best friend RexieCakes for clearing my Authors block. :D anyway. Leave your thoughts in the reviews! And!**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody who reads this story! So I got a review saying this escalated to fast… Well this story is going to be short, as in a 5 or 6 chapter thing, maybe even 4. So if everything seems a little to rushed… It's because the length of the story, so anyway here is chapter 3! **

**Enjoy! :D**

HUMPHREYS POV

"I start chasing Lilly who pulled me into a game of tag"

"Give up it Humphrey! I may be an Omega but I sure am faster!" Lilly shouts playfully

"Oh really now?!" I shout playfully

-Until The End of Time by Justin Timberlake plays-

"I start catching up to her and I tackle her playfully"

"I land on top of her and I start kissing her and nuzzling her"

"She starts giggling very cutely"

"I start grabbing her hips and I start rubbing them and poking her sides and I start kissing her passionately"

"She starts giggling"

"Humphrey! That tickles!" She says squirming around as I continue kissing her

"I start chuckling and I continue nuzzling her and kissing her"

"I love you, Humphrey…" She says softly smiling

"I love you too, Lilly…" I say softly smiling

"You are so affectionate…" Lilly says smiling at me

"I've only known you for a few hours and it is the best experience of my life!" She says squealing and giggling

"Why don't we go to your den…? I have something to show you…" Lilly says whispering to me smiling at me with lust in her eyes

"I start wagging my tail as I know what she means"

"Alright…" I say smiling

"We then started walking to my den"

**Humphrey's Den**

"As the two wolves walked in Humphrey's den, the sound of moaning, giggling and intimacy were heard inside"

KATES POV

"Hey Kate…" another Alpha wolf says to me

"What's up?" I ask

"You can go home now if you want… We have Alpha's that can fill in for you…" He says to me

"Thanks!" I say

"No problem… Enjoy your day off…" He says smiling walking away

"I start smiling walking towards Humphrey's and my den"

GARTHS POV

"I start stalking a Caribou that is close to me"

"I pounce at it and I knock it out allowing the other wolves to start eating from it"

"Garth!" I hear another Alpha say to me

"Yeah?" I ask

"We have other Alpha's to fill in for you… You can go home now if you want…."She says to me

"Alright thanks…" I say

"Anytime…" She says walking off

"I start smiling and I start walking off to find Kate"

"I then run into her on the way to her den" 

"Hey Kate!" I say

"Hey Garth!" She says

"Were you heading?" I ask

"My den…" She says

"Alright, I will stay for a little…." I say

"Alright…" she says

HUMPHREYS POV

"That was great, Humphrey…" Lilly says on top of me nuzzling and kissing me

"You weren't bad yourself…" I say chuckling

"She starts giggling and begins to kiss me"

"We better go wash ourselves off… Kate has a strong smell…" I say

"Alright…" Lilly says

"She gives me a quick kiss as we get up to go to the river"

"I get up and I follow her out of the den" 

"I start walking out"

-Song ends-

"Hey Humphrey!" I hear Kate shouting running up to me

"Lilly!" I hear Garth shout running up to Lilly

"Hey Kate…" I say softly giving a weak smile

"Hey Garth…" Lilly says softly

"Did you miss me?" Kate asks hugging me

"Yeah…" I say smiling

"Come on… I got us all something to eat down at the hunting grounds…" Garth says

"Sounds great!" Kate says

"I look at Lilly who has a worried look on her"

**The Hunting Grounds**

HUMPHREYS POV

"I start eating the dead Caribou"

"So, what did you guys do while we were gone?" Kate asks

"Well, we got bored and we decided since we were both Omegas, we would play while we wait for you guys…"Lilly says

"Aww…" Kate says smiling at her sister

"Well, I hope you two had fun waiting for us…" Garth says

"We did… Humphrey is a very fun person Kate! I understand why you always liked him…" Lilly says

"Yeah…" Kate says softly

"I let out a weak chuckle"

"So what did you guys do?" Garth asks

"Played Tag, played Hide n Seek, played Charades…" I say

"Sounds fun… Garth says eating some more Caribou

"It was…" Me and Lilly say at the same time letting out weak chuckles and awkward faces

"I look on the sides of my shoulder and I see a Demon Humphrey on my right and an Angel Humphrey on my left"

"Tell her! This is cheating! Kate doesn't deserve it!" The Angel Humphrey says

"Just let her suffer Humphrey…" The demon says

"Really? We're going to do this now?!" I ask

"Lilly, Kate and Garth look at me funny"

"Sorry, just talking to myself…" I say chuckling

"I then see Kate and Garth sniffing the air"

"They sniff it one last time"

"Lilly…" Garth says

"Humphrey…" Kate says

"How come we smell you guys on each other?" Kate and Garth asks at the same time

"Uh oh…" I say in my mind

(End of Chapter 3)

**So how did you guys like this chapter? So will Kate and Garth find out what Humphrey and Lilly are doing? Find out in the next chapter! :D and!**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! Well here is the final chapter to this short tale of love! **

**Enjoy! :D**

HUMPHREYS POV

"Uh oh…" I say in my mind

"Well, me and Lilly did wrestle around a bit playing tag, but nothing serious Kate…" I say

"Do you guys really think I would have mated with him first day?" Lilly says

"I guess not…" Kate and Garth say

"I mean, but that is how our species kind of is, but Lilly is my best friend! Nothing more…" I say eating

"You are right, Humphrey…" Garth says

"Thank you…" I say

"That's the spirit!" I hear the Demon Humphrey say

"No it isn't!" I hear the Angel Humphrey say

"Really!? Shut up! Both of you!" I whisper to the two

"They then disappear"

"Humphrey…" I hear Winston say

"I look behind me and I see Winston with Hutch and Cando next to him" 

"I need to talk to you… Alone…" Winston says

"Why alone?" Kate asks

"Guy talk, Sweetie…" Winston says

"Then why not take Garth?" Kate asks

"I've had this talk with him already…" Winston says

"Mating season?" Garth asks

"Uhh… Yeah, Mating Season…" Winston says as I follow him

"So what about mating season Sir?" I ask as we sit down far away from Lilly, Kate and Garth

"Don't play damn games with me… I know, Humphrey…" Winston says

"About?" I say gulping

"You and Lilly…" Winston says

"How did you-?" I say before Winston interrupts

"Lilly is my youngest Omega daughter… You think I would let her go off with another wolf other than Garth by themselves? Especially you two, I know your relationships with your mates are becoming stale, but you can't be doing this… Cheating is a serious offense…" Winston says

"I am in no power to exile you or execute you, but I still worry for my daughter and you… Humphrey, you worked hard for you and Kate to be together! What happened?" Winston asks

"Like you said, it's becoming stale… It's been a year already… We barely have any times to ourselves, it's like how it used to be, except we are married… But Lilly, she is beautiful and our relationship already is the best…" I say

"If Kate finds out… I don't know what to do from there, Humphrey…" Winston says

"It's either Eve kills you, Kate exiles you or something else…" Winston says

"The choice is yours, you continue the affair and wait for the worse, or cut it off and deal with Kate being gone for the day…" Winston says

"I will think of something…" I say

"I never noticed how much I actually loved Lilly until now… "I say walking away

"You don't know that, Humphrey…" Winston says

"Yes I do!" I say

**Later that night**

HUMPHREYS POV

-Taio Cruz Telling The World Plays-

"I sit down next to the pond looking at my reflection in the water"

"I then see Lilly's reflection mix with mine showing half Lilly and Half me"

"I smile and nuzzle her"

"We are meant to be together, Humphrey…" She says placing her left paw on my right paw

"But you're Dad found out…" I say

"What?" Lilly asks

"He says he has eyes everywhere you go by yourself when you're not with Garth…" I say

"So yeah Lilly! Someone is watching you right now!" I shout loudly enough for whoever is watching Lilly

"So what should we do? I want to stay with you really bad! I can't be with Garth anymore… It hurts being alone…" Lilly says

"I sigh"

"I know… It's been a year and Kate and I have been so distant…" I say

"Same with me and Garth…" Lilly says

"I don't know what to do, Lilly…" I say softly

"Why don't we leave Jasper?" Lilly suggests

"Lilly… Are you serious?" I ask

"Very… Garth and I aren't even mates anymore… We are just friends who don't talk…" Lilly says

"And our relationship is a no here… So somewhere else, it is a yes…" Lilly says

"Alright… Let's leave…" I say smiling

"Lilly then starts squealing in happiness hugging me and nuzzling me"

"So, I notice that there are trains that pass by Jasper every morning… We have to get up early and wait for the train… Once we get on… We get off wherever it takes us…" I say

"That sounds great…" Lilly says smiling

"Alright, let's go get some sleep… We have to get up early…" I say

"Alright…" Lilly says kissing me quickly running off

"I smile and I start walking towards my den"

"I hope this works…" I say to myself

**Early Morning**

HUMPHREYS POV

"I start running towards the train tracks with Lilly running next to me as well"

"I then see a train a few seconds away"

"Jump in the open one!" I say to Lilly

"She nods her head" 

"The open cart is now in front of us" 

"Jump!" I shout

"Lilly and I Jump inside and we make it inside the cart"

"We then start panting trying to regain our breath"

"New life… Here we come…" Lilly says smiling nuzzling me

"I smile and nuzzle her back"

**Later that day**

WINSTONS POV

"Find those two!" I hear Garth shout

"Sir! There is no sign of them anywhere! We looked everywhere… They either ran away or Hunters got them…" Hutch says to Garth

"I knew I should have just killed that Bastard when I seen him…" I say

"I can't believe he did this to us…" Kate says in tears

"If I ever see him back here! I will tear him open!" Eve shouts manically

"Sir… We are calling off the search, Humphrey and Lilly are nowhere to be seen…" Cando says to Garth

"AGH!" Garth shouts

"IT WAS ALL FOR NOTHING!" Garth shouts

"We left them no choice, we were neglecting them to much…" Kate says in tears

"I see Garth breathing hard out of anger and I see tears rushing down his face"

"They should have at least told you guys…" Eve says

"They will regret this…" I say

"They will…" I say

(End of story)

**After the events**

**-Kate and Garth are now leaders of The United Packs of Jasper **

**-Humphrey and Lilly now reside in Sawtooth National Park, the park where Humphrey and Kate were taken to for relocations**

**-Humphrey and Lilly have three pups named Humphrey Jr, Lillian and Thiago, named after The wolf who trained Humphrey to hunt and help Lilly and Humphrey settle in**

**And so that concludes this tale of love! **

(The End!)

**So how did you guys like this story? So this is one of the many short stories I have in mind! So I hope you all enjoyed this story! And!**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
